


Secret

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amphibian cupid, Capoeira, Frogs that make relationships happen, Lucio's smile is the sunshine itself personified, M/M, love at first site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Helping children learn Capoeira was something Lucio enjoyed. His family and his students were all he needed.His company and his obligations to them was all Akande ever cared about...Everything changed when Beyonce happened.





	Secret

Teaching some children some basic Capoeira moves, Lucio was content with his life. His family supported each other and he was more than able to keep everything comfortable for everyone. It was simple, he didn't need anything more, and never asked for anything much either. 

Watching the children mirror his actions, he smiled brightly as he continued to see improvements. He'd still have to correct their form, but that would also come with time and lots of practice. When they had finished up for the evening, they all planned on walking each other home. It was always better to go as a group they found. Plus with what Lucio wore, no one was going to approach him with ulterior motives unless they were stupid enough to not know what Capoeira was. 

A cute little green amphibian bounced passed him. The students counted the seconds until their instructor's eyes lit up. [“Hold on, I found Beyonce...”] All the kids chuckled as their instructor darted after the little frog. 

He was sitting on the bench, wanting the work week to start, and hating being told to “relax and enjoy the scenery”, but watching that man go from serious, teaching mode, to chasing a... frog? Had him interested. He had been watching from a distance for a while. This was a type of martial arts that Ogundimu had not encountered. It was beautiful to watch, the boy moved like liquid.

He didn't realize the frog had jumped right into his lap until that, beautiful boy was standing in front of him. Their eyes found each other, and he was... a lot more handsome up close. “Is this yours?” He teased as he casually handed the Capoeira instructor the frog he had been chasing for nearly ten minutes. 

His eyes lit up, and it seemed like the whole world was better. “... um... thank you.” Was he, blushing?

It didn't matter. He stood up. “I admit, I have been watching your moves for a few minutes now, are you available this week? I'm very interested in the techniques you were teaching.” Akande didn't even know where the words came from himself...

Smiling at the frog in his hands, he finally looked up to meet his gaze, unfazed by the height difference. “Anytime this week, but how will we keep in touch, Mr....”

“Call me Akande. Here's my business card. My number is there, and what should I call you?”

“Lucio will do just fine... Thank you.” He thought the man would be an interesting challenge. He had never taught someone with his stature, but he was sure he'd figure that out. “Sorry... I don't have anything fancy like this,” he started, holding the card in his hand, “but I will get back to you tomorrow about my schedule. When is the best time to call you?” 

“After five tomorrow.” It sounded like a date, and who knows, he definitely wanted to know this man a little more... it weird-ed him out considering he never had a care in the world for this kind of thing. But something about this man... instantly hooked him in.

This little thing he had, the warmth in his chest that appeared only when that man smiled, was his little secret. One he would not make public, and he was content with that.


End file.
